Don't Look Away
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: When Flaky recieves a letter from an unknown source, she goes to the one person who she thinks can help her, only to find out that she's all alone in this journey. Now, it's up to Flaky to face her fears, and confront the beast that has been haunting her every second of her life. Accepting OCs!
1. Memories

**Broken: *hitting Grim multiple times with a stick***

**Grim: *unfazed* I should've stayed away from YouTube!**

**Broken: YA THINK! *still hitting her***

**Grim: *takes stick and breaks it in half***

**Broken: I'll shut up now.**

**Grim: Good. Welcome to the new story, everyone. This is going to be probably messed up, because it's late, and I just got done with 'mrcreepypasta', and others like that. BLAME THE INTERNET!**

**Broken: Well, here's the beginning. We hope you enjoy!**

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

Flaky hummed a song to herself as she washed her dishes, the rain outside tapping lightly on her window. The red porcupine was happy this night. She had the time of her life with her friends, and just had dinner. She went to the mall today with Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy. She had gotten new perfume, and a cute headband that made her eyes sparkle.

After getting done with the dishes, she went into the living room, turning on the TV, and getting ready to watch a movie. Before she could pick one, there was a knock at the door.

"Flaky. Open up." a rough voice came. That could only be from her other friend, Grim. Grim was an orange fox, with white tipped tail, paws, and ears. She had black hair, red eyes, and faint scars on the corners of her mouth. She also started wearing glasses. She also dressed in a black tank top that had 'Murder' writing all over it in bloody red letters, and bloody hand prints everywhere. She also wore dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. She never came to see Flaky, unless it was important, or she wanted to talk to her about something. What could she want this time?

"C-Coming!" she called to the door, jumping to her feet, and rushing over. When she opened the door, there was no one there. Only a letter.

"G-Grim?" Flaky spoke, a little scared. The fox never left until she answered the door. With shaky paws, Flaky picked up the letter that laid on her porch. Her name was written on the front in red ink. It wasn't Grim's handwriting. She didn't know who wrote like this. No one in Happy Tree Town wrote in cursive. Maybe there was someone new? No. If there was someone new, how did they know her name, or where she lived?

Closing the door, Flaky sat back down on the couch, opening the letter carefully. The letter wasn't written in cursive. It was in print. And this was still a handwriting the porcupine couldn't make out.

_Dear Flaky,_

_Don't look away. Don't stop reading. _

_Remember when you used to crawling into your parent's bed, and cuddled up with your mother, scared of the monsters in your closet and under your bed? Ha ha, that wasn't your mother, nor your father. It was me. _

_When you got too old to sleep with me at night, I still came into your room at night, and slept with you in your bed. I loved how you cuddled up to me. All of those nightmares I made sure you forgot. I didn't like it when you woke up screaming. I didn't want you remember those terrible nights._

_When you woke up, and saw me, you screamed. It hurt, but I made sure you forgot. I still watch over you. Don't look around. You won't find me. It's hopeless. I'm everywhere. You won't find me._

_Tonight, I'll be with you. Don't look away. Don't scream. Don't run. I'll find you. Even when you moved from Acorn City, I followed you. Not even that fox can help you. You're mine!_

_See you tonight, my dear Flaky~!_

_Love always,_

_Your Cuddle Monster~_

Flaky held her breath, her body trembling. She was now beyond terrified. This... thing had been with her all her life? And she hadn't noticed?! She felt tears in her eyes. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her paws around them, buried her face into her knees, and started to cry. Tears stained her cheeks as she sobbed. What was she going to do? She couldn't run from it. It'd just hunt her down! Perhaps her friends could help her? Perhaps... perhaps Fliqpy would help her? No. Why would he help her? He'd just kill her in her sleep!

Taking a shaky breath, Flaky got off the couch, and wiped away her tears. Maybe she could spend the night with someone? Yes. And she knew just who. She could tell her friends about what happened later if they stop by her house, and she's not home. Flaky just prayed that she'd be home.

The timid porcupine knocked on the black door, waiting for an answer. It did open, however Flaky didn't except to see the tree friend in front of her.

"O-oh. Hello, J-Jimmy." Flaky greeted shyly, waving to the male in front of her. Jimmy was a black cat, wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and right now, a black and gray stripped beanie. He also had ocean blue eyes, straight, kind of spiky hair, and a piercing underneath his bottom lip. "I-is Grim h-here?"

"Hey, Flakes. Uh... no. She went out after she kinda beat the crap outta Zacky. You can come in if you want." he replied, stepping to the side. Flaky happily entered the dark house. Zacky was a very good friend of Jimmy's, and acted like an older brother towards Grim. He was a lynx, wearing a black Jack Daniels tank top, dark blue jeans, and black Vans. He had emerald green eyes, and piercings on his bottom lip. His hair was also kind of spiky, with some bangs hanging in his face. He usually got mad at Grim for what she picked up off of for dating Jimmy, which was smoking. He usually took her cigarettes, and hid them, or threw them out.

"So, what's wrong?" Jimmy asked, walking over to the shaking girl. "You usually never visit Grim."

"I-I do t-too!" she shot back, defending herself. The feline rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. She's usually at your house, trying to pry open the door! For what, I don't know." he said, crossing his arms.

"I-I just n-need to speak with h-her!" she told the male, quills lifting up slightly. Jimmy put his paws up.

"Okay, I get it. I'm just kidding, Flakes!" he said, messing with her fur, making sure not to hit any quills and hurt himself.

"I'm home!" Grim's voice came, making Flaky jump, and hide behind Jimmy.

"Flaky?" The fox walked over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"C-can I stay here t-tonight? I-I got a l-letter sa-saying that t-they would be with me." she said, eyes filled with fear.

"Sure. You can sleep in the quest room. Do you know who sent you the letter?" she asked, leading the girl upstairs.

"N-no. I-it didn't have a r-return address!" she explained, entwining her paws together. "I-I heard you c-calling me outside m-my door, a-and when I o-opened it, no one was there but that... l-l-letter!"

"Alright. Just rest, okay? You'll be safe here. No one else will come here, except Zacky." Grim replied.

"O-okay. Thank you, G-Grim." she said, hugging the fox, who was caught off guard. Not many people hugged her, and when they did, it was because they were her close friends. Flaky had never considered Grim as a best friend. They usually talked for a few moments, then usually walked away from each other. She would also protect the porcupine anyway she could, yet they never called each other best friends. Flaky figured it was because Grim was like one of the guys, and she had hung out with Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy.

"Don't worry about it. Night, Flaky." Grim dimmed the light, knowing having no light would terrify the young female. While Flaky closed her eyes, she heard voice downstairs.

"I don't get it," Jimmy's voice came, followed by faint footsteps. "You two rarely talk, and now she wants your help? Usually when this happens, you kick the person out of your house!"

"I look at Flaky as a little sister, okay?" Grim shot back, almost sounding angry at her boyfriend's comment. "She's not exactly the strongest girl here. Besides, she reminds me Sapphire sometimes..."

"Grim?"

"Don't worry. Just shut up, alright! She's sleeping here tonight, then I'm helping her in the morning! I don't want to hear anything about it from you, got it!"

"Okay, you don't have to go all crazy on me. Can we please have a nice night before we leave to join the others?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

Flaky felt a bit guilty. Jimmy and Grim rarely fought, and when they did, she never told him to 'shut up', or anything harsh like she had said a few moments ago. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, slipping into darkness.

**Grim: Here's something special for you guys!  
**

**Broken: Yep! Submit an OC if you want!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Animal:**

**Gender:**

**Personality: **

**Clothing:**

**Extras (piercings, tattoos, etc.): **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Relationship?:**

**Job (if any):**

**Family (if any):**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Other:**

**Grim: LONG, BUT WHO THE HELL CARES! SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**

**Broken: PEACE!**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Grim: We're back, and with some OCs!**

**Broken: *spinning around in a chair* **

**Grim: *looks at him***

**Broken: I shall never grow up!**

**Grim: Enjoy the chapter! Scoot over, Broken! *joins him***

**Don't Look Away**

**Chapter 2: I'm Sorry**

Flaky opened her eyes, hearing faint snoring from downstairs. She yawned, stretching as she sat up. Did that things visit her last night? Looking around, she found nothing, except a note. She hoped it was from one of her friends. The note read:

_Flaky,_

_You're so cute when you sleep! Your fur got softer, too! And you kept me warm last night. Thank you for that. See you soon!  
_

_~Cuddle Monster_

Flaky couldn't believe it. That thing did follow her! She threw the note away, tears in her eyes. She walked downstairs, only finding Zacky passed out on the couch, and no one else in the house. There was another note on the door, this one from Grim. It read:

_To whoever is reading this,_

_Jimmy and I left, as you can see. If you steal anything from my place, I'm going to literally kill you. Do whatever you want, except blow the place up! See ya later!_

_~Grim_

Flaky took a look back at the sleep lynx, before deciding to leave. She would tell Grim about the note when she saw her.

As Flaky made her way towards Home Tree, she saw Jimmy walking away, looking both hurt and angry. She wanted to talk to him and see why he was so upset, but he rushed past her. Continuing, she walked inside the restaurant, seeing only few people. There was Jon, Rath, Raven, Rawr, Roar, Shatter, Fuchs, Maestro, Bravepaw, Silverpaw, and Bluepelt.

Jon was a fox, with light blue fur, two black tipped tails, and black tipped ears. He wore a white button up shirt, gray vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a butler coat, along with white gloves and a black tie. He had bright green eyes, and dark blue, short hair, with bangs that barely cover his left eye.

Rath was a cat, with all white fur, and a black, gray, and white stripped tail. He had piercing dark blue eyes, and hair like Jon, but it was black. He wore a black, unbutton long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a light gray shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black puma shoes. He also had on a small, black beaded necklace with a silver cross on it.

Raven too was a cat. She had all white fur, black ears, and a tail that was neon red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and then it was just white. She wore a black, short sleeved shirt with a red skill on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and black boots. Her hair was long and straight, with bangs the covered her left eye. It was all black, but her bangs were a neon rainbow, just like her tail, except the tip is white instead of black. She also had on a rainbow striped choker with a silver bell, and a dark red with black stripes sweatband. She had bright pink eyes.

Rawr was an arctic fox, with green eyes and all white fur. She had a black, short, choppy scene hairstyle. She wore a blank tang top with a mint green tang top over it. It showed her stomach, but it covered near her waistline. She also wore slightly dark baggy jeans with a black and silver spike belt, and black high top converse with the yellow batman symbol. She also wore a batman symbol necklace and a black wristband with gray spikes on her left wrist. She had a diamond stud, spike stud, safety pin, and a silver hoop earring. This was on both ears. She also had a silver chin stud, a nose ring, a tongue ring, and a bellybutton ring.

Roar was mint green hyena, with purple eyes. His hair was a golden emo style mane, looking pretty nice on him. He wore a neon purple t-shirt with black splatters and says in neon blue lettering, 'Keep Calm and Carry On', and wore black sweat pants with neon purple and neon blue polka dots, along with black and red converse.

Shatter was cat, with light blue fur, and light orange stripes. She had toxic purple eyes, with short hair, and bangs that covered her left eye. She wore a black short sleeved shirt with white lettering that said 'Come to the darkside we have cookies', gray skinny jeans, and blue high top converse. She also had a marvel deadpool symbol necklace.

Fuchs was a red fox, wearing a nurse outfit, excluding the hat. His tail was tipped white, and he had red eyes, along with dark around them. He never did get enough sleep. He also had black spiky hair, that was a bloody red at the tips. He didn't like Jimmy either. In fact, the tree friends said he despised him.

Maestro was his little sister... well, she is, but she kinda died. No one knows how, or why, but her soul is still around. She has an awkward kind of blue fur, and a red X on her chest, along with red inside her ears, and on the tip of her tail. Her eyes were scary to Flaky. They were a deep, dark red, with dark green-y blue eyes, and blood acting like tears.

Bravepaw was a red cat, with red eyes. He was only nine, and was usually a happy boy, unless he got angry, or someone made him sad. Other than that, he just loved hunting little mice, and sometimes stray rabbits.

Silverpaw was a silver cat, with blind blue eyes. She was twelve, and wasn't able to see. Ever since she was born, she wasn't able to see the world, making her sad. She was a good girl though, and got around by her senses. She didn't hunt as much, and decided she wanted to be a medicine cat, just like Bluepelt.

Bluepelt was a light blue cat, with teal eyes, and a white tipped tail and paws. Her belly too was white, and she had three scars over her left eye, as though something had clawed her. She was still able to see, and loved helping anyone she could.

After looking at all the tree friends in the restaurant, Flaky quickly made her way towards the backdoor. She didn't see Grim anywhere inside Home Tree, and figured she was on her break, and was outside.

Sure enough, after exiting to the back, the red porcupine found her friend. The other female was listening to music, her eyes closed. Flaky slowly walked up to her, and gently tapped her shoulder. The fox jumped slightly, the touch spooking her. She then looked at Flaky, turning off her music, and turning so her body was facing her.

"What?" she asked, wondering why her friend was at her job.

"Uh... I-I have a q-question, a-a-and then I h-have to t-tell you something." she stuttered.

"Question first." she said. Flaky nodded.

"W-why was J-Jimmy so mad when he w-was leaving?" she asked, tilting her head. The fox sighed, kicking a large rock that was near her.

"Last night we all went out for some fun, and well... I guess I had too many, and Jimmy left, and when he came back, he found me and Johnny, and... yeah... he wasn't too happy with both of us..." she replied, looking down. Johnny was a good friend of both Jimmy and Grim. He was a yellow wolf, wearing a black button up t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes, along with black sunglasses. Flaky had only seen him a few times, and wasn't sure if he had any piercings, or what his eye color was. But, she did know that before Grim started dating Jimmy, both she and Johnny would flirt with each other. Of course they did it playfully, but Flaky always wondered if the wolf ever meant it.

"What did you want to tell me?" Grim asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I found a n-n-note in the room I slept in l-last night," she told the fox, who seemed both shocked and angered. "It said i-it s-slept with me a-again!"

"I'll kill that little fucker," Grim hissed under her breath, before looking at her. "We'll find something out, alright?"

"O-okay. T-thank you, G-Grim." she said, smiling at the female, who nodded.

_**~A Few Hours Later~**_

Flaky sighed, sitting on a bench in the park.

"Hey, Flaky!" Giggles called, happily skipping over to her friend, along with Petunia and Lammy.

"H-hey!" Flaky greeted, waving slowly at her three friends.

"Where we you last night?" Petunia asked.

"Yeah," Lammy chimed, taking a seat next to her friend. "We went to your house, and you weren't there!"

"I-I was s-sleeping over a-at G-Grim's." she told them. All three gasped.

"Omen?" Giggles spoke, hatred in her voice. The pink chipmunk never liked the fox. The two females always hated each other. From day one, they didn't one another.

"H-her name i-is Grim, and y-yes! I-I slept at h-her house!" Flaky defended the female who wasn't there. She trusted the fox, and Grim had always been there to protect her any way she could.

"Why her?" Petunia asked, crossing her arms. She didn't like Grim either. It seemed that out of the three female friends Flaky had, Lammy actually liked Grim as well. They hadn't fought too much, and Flaky liked that. Grim, for some reason, actually liked Lammy, which was weird. Lammy was a girly girl, and the fox didn't like that.

Flaky stayed silent, not wanting to tell them.

"Why don't we just go to the mall?" Lammy asked, changing the subject. Giggles and Petunia's face lit up, both agreeing. Flaky thanked her friend as they walked towards the mall, hoping to forget about everything.

"Flaky, you have _got_ to try this on!" Giggles called to her friend, who looked at her. It was a beautiful red dress, with pretty blue gems on it. Flaky liked it, but sometimes things looked better off than on.

"Come on!" Petunia said, grabbing her arm, and dragging her into a dressing room, giving her the dress. The porcupine tried it on, and soon came out. All three gasped at the sight. Flaky looked stunning.

"You. Look. So. Cute!" Giggles squealed, smiling at her red friend, who blushed.

"You are so getting that!" Petunia said, nearly jumping up and down.

_**~Hours Later~**_

The four exited the mall, with many bags filled with clothes, more perfume, lipstick, and other things the girls thought was nice.

Flaky went home, putting her things away, not even worrying about that 'Cuddle Monster' that stalked her. Although, when she saw the envelope sitting on her table, it all came back to her, making her body shake. Why hadn't she threw that out as well? Right... she only got rid of the letter, and ran off to Grim's house.

"Flaky! Open the door! I gotta talk to you!" Speak of the devil. Flaky ran over to the door, and flung it open. There, standing on her porch, a sad look on her face, was Grim.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked.

"Look, Jimmy's going on a tour, and I have to go with them, I'm so sorry!" she said. Flaky couldn't believe it.

"WHAT!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face. Only Grim knew, and probably Jimmy, Zacky, and Johnny, and whoever else came to stay at Happy Tree Town for a while. Now, she was alone.

"What about Broken?" she asked. Broken was Grim's little brother. He was a fox with gray fur, and white tipped tail, paws, and ears. He had green eyes, and wore a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black slip on Vans. He, like Grim, was a fighter, and protected his friends.

"He's going to Manhattan to see Dana." Grim replied. Dana was Broken's girlfriend. Flaky started to cry, her body shaking.

"Flaky, it's okay," Grim said, patting her head. "I'm sure Jon wouldn't mind helping you."

"He'll think I'm crazy if I told him!" Flaky cried, looking at the fox with bloodshot eyes. "Only you, and Jimmy, and his friends know! No one else!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." she said calmly.

"What if it eats me? What if it kills me?! It could be worse than Fliqpy!" she screamed. The fox sighed, looking down the street, seeing a black SUV driving towards them.

"Go stay with Flippy," Grim said, knowing she had to leave. "I'll be back soon."

"The tours are always long." Flaky sniffed. She gave her friend a hug, and stood on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay. Flippy will protect you. If he flips out, run towards the old well. He won't go there. You'll be okay." she said, looking as the black SUV pulled up. Driving the vehicle, was Matt. He was a white tiger, wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, light blue jeans, black shoes, and black sunglasses. The male waved to her, and Flaky waved back. Grim got in the backseat with Jimmy. Zacky got out, walking up to the porcupine. He treated Flaky like a little sister as well, thinking she needed someone to call family.

"You okay, Flaky?" Zacky asked, gently laying a paw on her shoulder. The girl nodded her head, not wanting to tell him about anything. The lynx pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back.

"It's okay. We'll be back before you know it. You don't have to cry." he told her. She looked at him. He didn't know about the monster? Did Grim and Jimmy not tell him? But, Flaky nodded, not wanting to say she was crying about them leaving. With one last goodbye, and a goodbye from the others, Matt drove off. Flaky felt so alone, yet she knew she had her others friend.

Rushing to grab her things, Flaky packed her bag. She already called Flippy, and he said she was allowed to stay as long as she needed. She then rushed out of the house, turning off every light, and locking everything. She quickly rushed down the street, heading for the bear's home.

"Hey, Flaky!" Flippy greeted, smiling at her, and allowing her into his home.

"H-hello, F-Flippy." she replied, smiling back at him. She entered his warm home, the fire going in the fireplace. Sniffles was able to make it mute. There were no crackles, so he wouldn't flip out.

"So, what's going on at your house?" Flippy asked, as they sat on the couch.

"S-Something w-watching me. I-it says it s-sleeps in m-my bed." she said, her body shaking. Inside Flippy's mind, Fliqpy started laughing. The bear growled and ignored him, pulling Flaky into a hug.

"Don't worry. No one will get in here tonight." he told her, rubbing her back. Flaky leaned into his hug, scared of whatever it was that wanted to kill her.

The two watched movies, until it was bed time. Flippy let her sleep in his room, and he took the couch. Flaky was a bit scared of the bear, but she knew he wouldn't her. Slipping into a deep sleep, Flaky knew her friend would protect her. And hopefully, that thing wouldn't try to get her tonight.

**Broken: *is stumbling around dizzily and laughing* Best. Chair. EVER!**

**Grim: *sitting down holding her head* Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. You can see Fuchs and Maestro on my DA page. I don't think I'll make this a romance story between anyone who isn't in a relationship, so whoever likes FXF stories, don't get too excited. **

**Broken: *still laughing* See you guys soon! *accidentally bumps into camera and makes it fall over***

**Grim: You idiot! Look what you did!**

**Broken: Sorry!**


End file.
